In the related art, in a rotary machine which is rotationally driven by, for example, fluid, an unbalanced amount remaining in a rotary unit is detected, the remaining unbalanced amount is corrected if it is large, and thereafter an end product thereof is shipped. The rotary machine includes a turbocharger, a turbo compressor, a gas turbine or the like. The rotation balance correction on, for example, the turbocharger in the related art is described.
The turbocharger is a device which supplies compressed air to a combustion engine using exhaust gas energy of the engine mounted on a vehicle, a ship or the like.
The turbocharger includes a turbine blade which is rotationally driven by exhaust gas of the engine, a compressor blade which compresses air by rotating integrally with the turbine blade and supplies compressed air to the engine, and a rotary shaft in which one end part thereof is connected with the turbine blade and the other end part thereof is connected with the compressor blade. In addition, the turbocharger includes a turbine housing internally accommodating the turbine blade, a compressor housing internally accommodating the compressor blade, and a hearing housing in which a hearing supporting the rotary shaft is incorporated.
The rotation balance inspection on a turbocharger is performed before the turbocharger is shipped as a product.
In the rotation balance inspection, first, a rotary unit, in which a rotor composed of the turbine blade, the compressor blade and the rotary shaft is attached to the hearing housing, is prepared. Next, a portion of the rotary unit (the hearing housing) close to the turbine blade is mounted on a rotary machine support device using bolts or the like and is supported thereby. Thereafter, compressed gas having approximately the same pressure as that of the exhaust gas of the engine is supplied to the turbine blade, and thereby the rotor composed of the turbine blade, the compressor blade and the rotary shaft is rotationally driven.
When the rotation speed of the rotor reaches a predetermined rotation speed, a rotation angle detector detects a rotation angle of the rotor while an acceleration pickup detects an acceleration (vibration) of the rotor. In this way, for example, a calculator detects how much acceleration (vibration) occurs at every rotation angle and at the predetermined rotation speed. Based on the detected data, the unbalanced amount is determined. Thereafter, the balance correction is performed by machining the rotor so that a part of the rotor is removed and the unbalanced amount is eliminated.
In the rotation balance inspection on the turbocharger (the rotary machine), a configuration of the rotary machine support device used to support the turbocharger is known in which a pressing member presses a flange of the bearing housing of the turbocharger, namely the flange of the bearing housing to which the turbine housing is attached, against a support portion arranged on the side of the bearing housing opposite to the compressor housing, and the turbocharger serving as an inspection target is held and fixed thereto (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).